


Jackson Pollock

by Trialia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: dw100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River knows whose idea it was to play this game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackson Pollock

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [sabaceanbabe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe). For [dw100](http://dw100.dreamwidth.org) prompt 377, 'paint'.
> 
> Edit: Since it's been questioned, this is not a specific game; "play this/that game" is a common English colloquial term for doing something silly. :)

River knows whose idea it was to play this game. It _had_ to come from him.

She's standing in the doorway of a half-empty room, three people in front of her at different points in the space. The Doctor's half-hidden behind an old settee, Rory is on the far side of the room, a paint can in his hands, and Amy stands near the door, her body now turned towards River's.

They're all staring. She's not sure whether to scream or to laugh at the looks on their faces. She lifts a hand.

" _Why_ is there _paint_ in my _hair_?"


End file.
